leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Senna/@comment-6301771-20191031183439/@comment-39339721-20191031221151
Right she's an AD Veigar, which isn't necessarily bad since she seems to stack a lot slower, but I agree PrimusMobileVzla that she needs to be rebalanced toward Support. Her Support identity seems really fun with a strange point-and-click skillshot that also heals, some CC, the strangeness that is her E, and the awesomeness that is her Ult. Right now she's heavily favored toward the ADC roll, and needs to be broguth back toward the middle, with two real paths she can take. Changes I'd suggest: 1) Make her the passive on her AD into Adaptive Force that deals Physical Damage. Right now she scales infinitely into AD, there's no way she's not gonna be building into that to snowball. 2) Make her bonus damage scale with AP as well, or whichever is higher. Again, this is more incentive to build AP or support and would give her a unique style with On-Hit builds. 3) Remove the AP-to-AF scaling, it's pointless with the Support Itemization changes and, as PMV says, makes the AP Spelltheifs items out-and-out better than the AD version. There should be a tradeoff if you want to go full damage. 4) Give her higher AP ratios and MORE AP ratios to give her a solid Enchanter identity(and nerf some of her AD ratios to make the AP route comparatively better). If she goes AP right now she basically just has a Heal and a Shield, and everything else deals no damage. If she goes AD she shouldn't get very good healing, but if she goes AP she should be able to deal some damage. --Specifically: ---Passive: On top of making her AD stacks into AF, possibly make them scale differently? Remove the AF scaling on Support items. Probably cap her AA/Q range at something high but reasonable(no champ should be able to outrange turrets without RFC and/or an active ability) and/or lower the range buff(and/or base range), and possibly lower the CritChance per 20 stacks(as-is she only needs 2 crit items to reach max at a reasonable point in the game. That's not okay for a markman, much less one who isn't even CSing.). ---Q: Give her AP scaling on damage, lower the AD scaling on the heal, and raise the AP on her heal(mostly to make up for the lost AD scaling, but support/AP healing should naturally be stronger than AD healing). Perhaps even lower the base healing to reinforce the AP/Support route's identity. ---W: Actually, leave this one as-is damage-wise. AD Senna should still have nice things and a solid identity. AP/Support still gets a really nice CC ability, and will probably end up building more CDR on average. ---E: No change, this is pure Utility ---R: Same as the Q. Give her higher slightly AP damage scaling, and I'd argue give her an enormous buff to the shield scaling, and lengthen the duration on the shield. When Support or AP Senna Ults from across the map, it should change the tide of battle. (For the Mist scaling, with the possibility of it getting too complicated, I might suggest making the scaling multiplicative with AD and AP, in a way that vastly favors AP Senna and actually lowers how much AD Senna is currently shielding.) Overall I'd like her to be able to offrole as an AP-Mid somewhat like how Jhin can, but her numbers currently don't support ever building AP or Support items. She's just a ranged Pyke with Viegar's passive.